I Love You
by Ika Dewi
Summary: I'm single I'm happy itulah motto hidupku. aku memang penyendiri dan aku bahagia dengan kesendirianku. Namun kau datang mengacaukan ketenangan hidupku. Aku dan Kau berbeda. kau yang populer sedangkan aku hanya angin lalu buatmu. tapi kenapa harus aku? Bad Summary/AU/Sasuke OOC


**I Love You**

.

.

.

Fict ini diadaptasi dari anime Say I Love You

Uh, author suka sekali dengan Mai Tachibana dan Yamato Kurosawa

Mereka pair yang manis sekali menurutku

Jadi aku ingin membuat pair nomer satuku SasuSaku juga memiliki cerita yang manis

.

.

.

.

WARNING SASUKE OOC

SASUSAKU AU

.

.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ennggghhh" Sakura terbangun dipagi hari dengan rasa malas, apalagi ketika tahu jika rutinitas harinya akan sama saja dan tidak ada yang istimewa. Berangkat kuliah kemudian belajar, kerja sampingan lalu pulang. Ia yang memang tidak memiliki teman memang sudah terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya.

"Pagi, Michi!" Sakura menyapa anjing kesayangannya yang tengah berbaring disofa. Diapartemen sederhana ini ia tinggal bersama sepupu perempuannya Uzumaki Karin dan anjingnya yang bernama Michi.

Mari kita perkenalkan tokoh utama kita lebih detail. Gadis cantik bersurai pink sebahu –tampilan Sakura di the Last- dengan manik emerald ini bernama Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi semester 6 jurusan Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha. Ia yang berasal dari desa kecil dan jauh dari kota terpaksa merantau dan disinilah ia sekarang. Bersama sepupunya yang paling cerewet tapi baik hati, Karin yang sudah bekerja di sebuah Majalah terkenal Konoha sebagai staf karyawan.

Karin yang notabene lebih tua 3 tahun selalu menasehati Sakura agar lebih terbuka supaya Sakura lebih memiliki banyak teman. Pasalnya disuianya yang sudah menginjak 21 tahun, ia belum pernah pacaran ataupun memiliki teman laki-laki, jangankan teman laki-laki teman perempuan saja tidak punya mungkin Karin saja yang betah bersamanya.

Karin tahu sebenarnya Sakura adalah anak yang baik, namun sifat pendiam dan cenderung judesnya itu yang membuat semua orang menjauh darinya.

Hari ini adalah musim panas, akan sangat menyenangkan jika berlama-lama didalam kamar mandi.

"Sakura hemat air! Jangan terlalu lama kalau mandi!" suara Karin memperingatkan Sakura untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura yang memang pendiam segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan keluar untuk bersiap berangkat ke kampus. Sakura berpenampilan sederhana dengan memakai rok selutut dan kaos oblong warna merah.

Sakura yang sudah siap segera menuju kedapur dan sarapan bersama Karin. Mereka melakukan perbincangan seadanya dan kebanyakan didominasi oleh Karin.

"Hmm, bukankah ini adalah hari pertamamu di semester 6?" ujar Karin sambil melahap sarapannya.

"Hn, begitulah" jawab Sakura tenang.

"Aku berharap harimu lebih menyenangkan. Dan aku berharap kau dapat banyak teman di semester ini" ujar Karin sambil nyengir didepan Sakura. Sakura akui Karin memang orang yang menyenangkan, friendly, ramah, dan apa adanya meski kadang terlalu berlebihan. Ia terkenal dikalangan karyawan, sering pergi hangout dengan teman-temannya. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang lebih suka menyibukkan diri dikamar dan membaca buku. Ia tidak suka berada ditengah-tengah banyak orang. Sifatnya ini memang sudah ada sejak ia kecil dan semakin parah karena kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku selesai, aku berangkat dulu" Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi gurauan Karin. Karena ia tidak berharap akan hal itu. Ia nyaman dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Ia meninggalkan Karin didapur dan pergi keluar apartemen menuju kampus.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Karin dari dalam.

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju kampus dengan berjalan kaki, dalam suasana kampus yang bising sama sekali tidak ada yang menyapanya.

"Hei, Haruno? Bagaimana Liburanmu? Masih sendiri ya" ejek seorang gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai anak Kedokteran juga namun dari kelas lain.

"pastinya, mana ada laki-laki yang menyukai gadis sepertinya, hahahhaa" timpal gadis lain yang menjadi komplotan dan menertawakan Sakura.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan mereka dan segera berlalu. Ia memang belum pernah pacaran hingga usianya yan ke 21 tahun, tapi apa yang salah ia merasa nyaman dan bahagia sekarang. Itulah rutinitasnya sendirian dan jika ada yang menyapa pasti hanya berniat mengejek. Ia akui ia memang biasa saja dan tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan sebagai seorang gadis.

.

.

.

.

In Other Place

"Hoi, Teme bagaimana liburanmu? Apakah menyenangkan?" teriak pria berkulit Tan dan berambut blonde yang bernama Naruto kepada pria disebelahnya.

"Hn, menyenangkan" jawab pria tampan dan mempesona. Dari auranya saja terpancar jika ia adalah pria ramah dan disukai banyak orang.

Pertemuan dua sahabat itu didominasi oleh banyak perbincangan termasuk topik tentang gadis yang ditaksir oleh Naruto yang ternyata teman SMP Sasuke. Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Memang dengan kadar ketampanan dan popularitas Sasuke, sangat mudah mencari tahu apapun.

"Apa kau dapat nomer teleponnya?" ucap Naruto antusias setelah tahu jika sahabatnya itu berhasil mendapat informasi jika gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Maaf, aku tidak memintanya" Sasuke terlihat menyesal karena ia memang tidak berniat meminta nomer Hp seseorang jika tidak ada keperluan. Biasanya orang-orang duluan yang menghubunginya. Maklum cowok keren, MOST WANTED.

"Arghh, kau menyebalkan Teme" Sasuke hanya bisa nyengir mendengar ocehan sahabatnya kalau ia harus menyimpan nomer cewek-cewek cantik yang ada disekitarnya. Mereka terus mengobrol dengan antusias, Sasuke juga terlihat merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran sahabatnya ini yang sangat ekspresif dan atraktif. Naruto menceritakan banyak hal pada Sasuke sambil mempraktekkannya.

Brak

"Eh" tanpa sadar Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat bercerita menyenggol seorang gadis yang berjalan disampingnya hingga jatuh. Gadis itu terlihat melirik tajam Naruto dan tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf Naruto yang menjelaskan jika itu tidak sengaja. gadis itu segera pergi menjauh. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu terus memperhatikan gadis yang tengah berlari meninggalkannya dan Naruto. Surai pink itu membuat Sasuke tertarik.

"Hah, dia memang menyebalkan. Kau tahu si Haruno Sakura itu teman sekelasku namun tidak mempunyai teman karena sifat menyebalkannya itu!" Haruno Sakura eh, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis manis itu. Ia terlalu dimanjakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya dan tidak memperhatikan orang selain mereka. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa kedokteran juga namun berbeda kelas dengan Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam "Aku menyukai gadis itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun nanti malam kita kekaraoke ya?" teriak seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Konan dari jurusan Ahli Gizi. Sasuke memang sering diajak hangout oleh teman-temannya karena ia memang populer.

Saat ini ia dan teman-temannya sedang istirahat akan kembali kekelas dilantai atas. Naruto yang memang paling atratif, tengah menggoda para gadis yang juga naik tangga didepan mereka dengan menarik ujung rok gadis-gadis yang melambai-lambai tanpa dipegangi. Namun sebagian besar gadis-gadis yang sudah tahu sifat jahil Naruto sudah mengantisipasi dengan memegang rok mereka ketika naik tangga.

Naruto yang tengah nyengir-nyengir karena diomeli para gadis, justru dicuekin dan para gadis beralih untuk mengajak ngobrol Sasuke.

Naruto yang masih iseng dan sebal karena dicuekin mencari mangsa lagi, tanpa sengajaia melihat ada rok gadis yang masih menjuntai tanpa dipegangi. Dengan segera ia menarik rok itu tanpa melihat siapa yang tengah ia isengi. Gadis yang tengah dijahili oleh Naruto terlihat menegang kaget.

"Dobe" Sasuke mencoba menegur tindakan Naruto itu Dan berlari kearah Naruto.

Brak

Gadis yang ternyata Sakura itu menendang kebelakang dengan keras tanpa melihat apakah yang ditendang itu benar orang yang menjahilinya atau tidak. Ternyata yang mendapat tendangan itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang menahan tendangan Sakura dengan tangannya karena kaget tersungkur kebelakang. Banyak gadis yang meneriaki dan berusaha menolong Sasuke.

" Pergi sana pengganggu, aku berharap kalian mati!" Sakura terlihar marah dan berlalu pergi sambil menahan air mata. Karena sebenarna ia tidak pernah melakukan ini. Ia hanya refleks karena merasa dilecehkan.

banyak gadis disekitar Sasuke saat itu yang menghujat tindakan Sakura.

"Hm, Hahahahaha" tanpa diduga Sasuke justru tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Aku makin menyukainya"gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang akan pulang mendapati surat didalam tasnya. Surat itu berisi makian para fans Sasuke yang tidak suka ia menendang orang yang tidak bersalah. Mereka menuntut Sakura untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura ?" suara baritone itu menggema ditelingan Sakura. Ia kaget ketika tahu jika suara itu adalah suara milik Sasuke, pria yang ia tendang tadi siang. Sakura memasang wajah datar dan tidak terlihat tertarik pada Sasuke. Bisa dibilang sakuar adalah gadis pertama yang mengabaikan kahadiran Sasuke.

"Apa maumu" Sakura mencoba membalas sapaan Sasuke padanya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas tindakan sahabatku Naruto kepadamu. Ia memang jahil dan suka bercanda"

"Hn, ini untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf" Sakura memberi Sasuke serenteng plester untuk mengobati tangannya yang lecet karena tendangan Sakura. Ia memang sudah menyiapkan untuk permintaan maaf.

"Hahaha, terima kasih. Tapi aku juga ingin hadiah lain. bisakah kita bertukar telepon?" Sakura yang mendengar kalimat Sasuke menjadi cengo mendadak. Ia berpikir bertukar telepon yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah telepon Sasuke untuk Sakura dan telepon Sakura diberikan kepada Sasuke.

"Oh, haha. Yang kumaksud bisakan kita bertukar nomer telepon. Bolehkah aku meminta nomer teleponmu?" Sasuke mendapati satu sifat unik Sakura yang ternyata sangat polos. Sasuke makin tertarik padanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka bertukar nomer telepon. Dalam Hp ku hanya ada 2 nomer telepon" jawab Sakura dengan memperlihatkan kontak teleponnya hanya berisi nomer Karin sepupunya dan nomer Klinik tempat ia bekerja sambilan.

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu aku yang akan memberimu nomer teleponku. Jika kau butuh bantuanku segera saja hubungi aku. Aku selalu ada untukmu" Sasuke tersenyum sambil memberi secarik kertas yan berisikan nomer Hp Sasuke.

"Hn" Sakura menerima kertas itu dan memasukkannya asal dalam tasnya. Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura"

"Hei,Sakura"

"Sakura"

"Sakura"

"Hah" Sakura yang tengah berada di Klinik milik Bibi Tsunade mendesah karena hari-harinya mulai tidak tenang sejak kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menyapanya dan dimanapun ia berada Sasuke selalu berusaha mengganggunya. Waktunya yang berkualitas untuk menyendiri menjadi berkurang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu Nona Tsunade" ujar Sakura yang tengah bersiap untuk pulang dan meninggalkan klinik. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 dan jalanan sudah sepi. Ia memang sudah terbiasa pulang dari klinik selarut ini. Namun ada yang tidak biasa, seorang laki-laki yang mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari klinik. Ia tahu jika laki-laki itu adalah suami dari ibu-ibu yang memeriksakan putranya yang tengah sakit. Dari mata pria itu memang ada yang aneh ketika melihat Sakura yang tengah membantu Tsunade memeriksa anaknya. Tapi Sakura mencoba berfikir positif.

Sakura mempercepat langkah kaki nya untuk menjauh dari pria itu. Ia menggulirkan matanya kesamping kiri. Ia bernafas lega karena laki-laki itu sudah terlihat.

Deg

Ketika matanya bergulir kesamping kanan, pria itu masih mengikutinya. Sakura segera berlari dan masuk kedalam supermarket 24 jam. ia mencoba menghubungi Karin karena ia tidak mungkin menghubungi klinik, karena Bibi Tsunade pasti sudah pulang. Lama Sakura menunggu Karin untuk mengangkat telepon. Tubuh Sakura sudah gemetar dan ketakutan.

In Other Place

"Hahaha, Hei Karin tadi Hpmu ada berbunyi" laki-laki yang bernama Suigetsu yaitu pacar Karin memberikan Hp Karin yang tadi tertinggal di meja bar. Mereka tengah berada di Bar untuk merayakan kesuksesan penjualan majalah mereka tahun ini. Karin yang baru datang dari kamar mandi segera menyambar Hpnya.

"Hah, Hp ku mati. Padahal aku tidak bawa charger, ya sudahlah. Masukkan ke tasku saja Sui, aku mau bersenang-senang" Karin melempar Hp nya, untung tertangkap oleh Suigetsu.

.

.

.

.

Tut tut tut

Suara dari Hp Sakura menandakan jika Karin tidak bisa diharapkan. Sakura sudah putus asa, kemudian ia ingat dengan kertas yang ia masukan kedalam tas kemarin. Ia mengeluarkan kertas itu. Kertas itu berisi nomer Sasuke. Dengan gemetar ia mengetik nomer itu dan menekan tombol Dial.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun bernyanyilah. Sekarang giliranmu" Sasuke menerima microphone dari Tayuya. Namun ketika tangannya akan menyentuh mincrophone itu, terdengar suara Hp nya berdering. Dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan itu. Terlihat nomer baru tertera dilayar Hp nya.

"Siapa" terdengar suara Shion penasaran. Sasuke menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya, kemudian segera menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"A..ano… Sasuke-kun ini aku Sakura" mata Sasuke membelalak lebar.

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar tempat karaoke menuju tempat Sakura berada. Ia berlari tergesa-gesa karena ia khawatir pada keadaan Sakura yang tengah meneleponnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Hei Sasuke kau mau kemana?" teriakan Naruto sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"a…aku takut" suara gemetar Sakura terus terngiang dikepala Sasuke.

"Oke, tenang sekarang kau ada dimana?" selama perjalanan ia terus memikirkan Sakura, yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah segera menemukan Sakura.

"A…aku ada diswalayan dekat persimpangan jalan"

Klunthing

Suara pengunjung datang mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dari pria yang membuntutinya. Ia melihat siapa kiranya yang datang.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Uh, ternyata Sasuke yang datang. Sakura yang masih memasang tampang ketakutan dan sambil merunduk ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"pria itu yang ada disana sudah membuntutiku sejak aku keluar dari klinik. Aku takut" Sakura menjelaskan kegelisahannya kepada Sasuke.

"Berapa lama kau berada disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan pria dari luar yang terlihat sudah cukup berumur yang masih memakai pakaian kerja berupa jas dan celana kain. Namun wajah pria itu menunjukkan jika ia pria hidung belang. Sasuke bersyukur Sakura segera menghubunginya.

"30 menit aku disini" suara lirih Sakura mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke.

"Oh, Sakura. Pria itu pasti stalker dan berniat jahat padamu" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena ia jelas khawatir pada keadaan Sakura.

"Mmmm"Sakura menunduk gelisah.

Greb

"Oke, tidak usah khawatir Sakura. Aku akan melindungimu. Percayalah padaku" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dengan satu tangannya. Pelukan posesif itu jelas memberi kenyamanan dan perlindungan bagi Sakura.

Dengan santainya dan masih memeluk Sakura erat, Sasuke berjalan keluar menghampiri stalker tadi. Membuat pria tersebut kaget dan tercengang.

"Hei apa dia pacarmu?" tanya pria tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Mmmm" gumam Sakura karena bingung harus berkata apa.

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sakura segera menarik dagu Sakura.

"Sakura, I Love You"

Cup

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak kaget karena secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya. Ia juga kaget karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Kedua tangannya mendadak lemas dan tak bisa digerakkan, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah pada perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih mencium Sakura memicingkan matanya kepada pria stalker itu untuk menjauh dari Sakura. Seketika pria tersebut langsung berlari ketakutan.

Didalam kegelapan malam, bintang menjadi saksi kedua insan yang terlihat menikmati kegiatan ini. Terutama sang pria yang semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hati Sasuke seakan berteriak untuk mengatakan….

"Sakura, I Love You"

"I Love You"

"I Love You"

"I Love You"

"I Love You, So Much"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

Hwaaaaaaa, Gomen-ne minna-san disini Sasuke emang aku buat menjadi orang yang ramah

Sepertinya Sasuke-kun juga cocok wajahnya dijadikan baik hati dan meninggalkan wajah stoic-nya

Aku ingin membayangkan SasuSaku yang romantis dan manis

Ini juga hadiah dariku untuk Mom Sakura meski amat sangat telat, karena memang lagi sempat

Maaf jika Ceritanya yang terlalu mainstream dan kurang bagus

Author minta maaf

Mohon RnR nya buat para reader


End file.
